


Amélie's Plaything

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, light femdom but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Tracer wants to get to know Widowmaker, and gets a bit more than she bargained for.g!p Tracer/Widowmaker
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Amélie's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat sequel to my last widowtracer fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360297

Tracer's heart was pounding as she knocked on the door, and she certainly wasn't expecting it to be answered so quickly. Every conscious thought left her when she saw Widowmaker standing in the doorway. 

"Can I help you, chérie?" Widow said, raising an eyebrow at the long silence.

"Yeah hi I was going to send a message earlier but I figured I would just show up here and see if you wanted to do something together! " Tracer said, her mouth running a million miles an hour. Widow glared in silence for several moments, her face an unreadable mask.

"And what did you have in mind?" she slowly said, and Tracer got even more flustered. 

"Well, we could get dinner, hang out at my place, something like that! You know, get to know each other!" Tracer's confidence in her plan was rapidly draining. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, seeing Widowmaker thoroughly unimpressed in front of her, she felt extraordinarily stupid. 

"Get to know each other." Widowmaker deadpanned. "Is this because of how I helped you out on the jet?" 

Tracer blushed. _Helped out_ was a bit of an understatement - jerked off until she came, twice, was more accurate. "Kinda, yeah," Tracer meekly murmured. 

A wide smile crossed Widowmaker's face. "Come in, chérie." 

Tracer stared, dumbfounded for several moments. She still had no idea what to expect from Widow, and she had the vague feeling she was walking into a trap. 

Ushering her in and closing the door, Widowmaker sat in an oversized chair in the front room, motioning for Tracer to occupy the seat across from her. Tracer noted the decor wouldn't be out of place in a French chateau. 

"Wine?" Widow asked, crossing her legs and pouring a glass. 

"Sure," Tracer breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. She took the glass. Uncharacteristically, she was truly speechless. Widow looked so refined and elegant across from her, sipping her wine, dressed in a casual blouse and tight pants. 

"I thought were to _get to know_ each other, not spend the night staring." Widow's voice broke her trance. "I think we both know why you came. You're not interested in making conversation over wine, non?" Widow arched an eyebrow and looked over expectantly.

Tracer felt like she could hardly breathe. "Not particularly..." she muttered. Widow chuckled, relieving the tension, and swallowed the last of her wine with a gulp. She stood up and approached Tracer, hips swaying hypnotically, and Tracer tried to muffle a squeal as she climbed onto her lap. The two women fit together easily in the large chair, Widow straddling Tracer with her legs on either side of Tracer's. Widow cupped Tracer's face in her hands, pulling her close and pressing their foreheads together. "This is what you wanted, hmm?" 

Tracer didn't have time to reply before soft lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes for the long moment their lips were joined, enjoying the feeling of cool, plump lips moving against her own, until Widow pulled away. Tracer softly moaned in protest, which was quickly quieted by Widow lips on hers again, needier and hungrier. Widow pulled Tracer's face closer, opening her mouth to slide her tongue along Tracer's bottom lip, and Tracer could only groan and open her mouth. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest, intoxicated with Widow's sensual beauty, and her arousal was rapidly growing. Widow's tongue plunged deep into her mouth and she closed her lips around it, moaning softly, sucking on the smooth muscle and rolling her tongue against Widow's. 

She tasted like red wine, Tracer noted in a dim part of her mind, and she smiled at how perfect it all was. She could feel Widow's firm breasts pressed close against hers, even with her chronal accelerator slightly blocking it, and Widow started to slowly rock in her lap, grinding their hips together. A soft moan escaped from Widow when Tracer grasped her backside and kneaded the firm flesh through her pants. Their kiss grew more intense, sensual and vicious at the same time - much like Widowmaker herself. 

Tracer let out a moan when Widow rocked her hips in a way that pressed their cores together, the rock hard length pressing strongly against her crotch. Widow pulled away with a smile. "Already, chérie?"

Tracer blushed deeply, overtaken with arousal in her haze. "Bedroom?" she boldly suggested. 

Widow leaned in to brush her lips along Tracer's ear. "Mmm. I suppose I could use a plaything," she husked, then climbed off and took Tracer's hand in her own.

Walking down the hall, Tracer couldn't help but marvel at Widowmaker's backside, hips swaying seductively. She knew Widow was doing this on purpose, and she knew she was walking straight into the spider's web, but she didn't mind at all.

Widow closed the bedroom and clicked the lock shut. It might have been unnecessarily dramatic but it had the desired effect on Tracer, a slight edge of fear and anticipation rising in her chest as she sat on the bed. She glanced up to see Widowmaker taking off her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra, and Widow settled in next to her on the bed while taking off her tight pants. 

Tracer's breath hitched in her throat, gawking at the beautiful woman laying next to her. She admired every curve of Widow's body, the swell of her firm breasts, her toned abs, smooth hips concealed by black panties matching her bra. Widow made a pleased noise and brushed a lock of hair out of Tracer's face. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Shit, Widow, like is an understatement."

"Amélie." Widow softly said.

"What?" 

"You can call me Amélie," she murmured, barely above a whisper. Tracer was surprised by her quiet, almost shy tone, a world away from her normal cold facade. 

"Thanks, Amélie. Uh, Lena." 

"I know your name, chérie," Amélie chuckled, her cocky demeanor returning. "Now I believe you still need to repay a favor from our last mission." 

"Can't we snog for a bit first?" 

"Mmm, as long as I get my reward." Amélie smiled. She wrapped her arms around Lena and leaned in to take her mouth in a kiss. Their union was more tender this time, lips slowly exploring each other, and Lena was the one to advance the kiss, pushing her tongue firmly into Amélie's mouth, gliding smoothly past the plump, eager lips. They both moaned in unison at the contact, gently moving with each other and pressing their bodies together on the bed. 

Amélie ran a cool hand along Lena's side, massaging her torso before reaching under her tight shirt and pinching an erect nipple. In response, Lena gasped into the kiss, and Amélie pulled away, a devilish smile on her face, looking Lena in the eyes. "You are my plaything tonight, _oui_?" Lena's eyes widened, and she nodded, eager to please the beautiful woman.

Amélie's smile widened, and she leaned back on the bed, luxuriously spreading her arms out and crossing her thighs. "Undress," she commanded, and Lena swallowed and hurried to comply. 

Lena sat back on the bed facing her partner as she yanked off her tank top, exposing her firm breasts and stiff nipples, then reached behind her to undo the clasp on her chronal accelerator, tossing to the side of the bed. Amélie's voice surprised her. 

"You need that, _non_?" she said with an arched eyebrow. 

"Nah, as long as it's nearby we're good." 

Amélie made a pleased noise. "Less in the way. _Bien_." 

Lena blushed slightly, trying to focus on undressing. She clearly saw the way Amélie raked her eyes along her exposed form. She pulled her leggings off, leaving her clad only in a tight pair of boyshorts that clearly outlined her erect cock. 

"That will suffice," Amélie purred, and pulled Lena on top of her in a hungry kiss. "Now will you service me?" 

Lena squealed against Amélie's mouth and her heart thumped in her chest in anticipation. She gave one last kiss to Amélie's lips, licking as she pulled away, then crawled down her nude form. Lena planted open-mouthed kisses along the way, gently licking and sucking, and it was impossible to miss Amélie's shiver as she unclasped Amélie's bra and took a nipple in her mouth, rolling her tongue against the stiff peak. 

"Lower, chérie. Don't keep me waiting," Amélie husked, her voice dripping with need.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lena whispered against the smooth blue skin. If she was being honest, she was loving this just as much as Amélie, her cock aching and throbbing against her underwear, but she pushed any thoughts of herself aside and focused entirely on pleasing Amélie. She reached under Amélie and palmed her firm ass before sliding her hands under the waistband and pulling the black panties down her legs with one smooth motion, throwing the bottoms to the side. 

Reaching her destination, Lena settled onto her stomach, and gently spread Amélie's thighs apart with her palms. Lena gasped as the glistening wetness was revealed just centimeters from her face. Amélie's labia was a darker shade of blue from the rest of her skin, inviting folds shiny with arousal, the shaved pussy looking delicious in the light.

"You're real pretty, Amélie," Lena whispered, glancing up. She saw Amélie, as beautiful as ever, eyes lidded with lust, and a soft smile crossed Amélie's face. This wasn't the hardened assassin that everyone knew her as - hell, she wasn't even the cocky, aloof woman she was in the front room. This was Amélie, Lena realized, soft and vulnerable and eager. 

"Thank you, Lena," she purred. Lena smiled back at her, then turned her attention to the junction of her thighs. This close, she could smell Amélie's juices, a scent that drove her crazy, and she inhaled deeply before diving her tongue in to taste. She gave a long lick along the soft slit, the folds parting under her tongue, and she gently brushed the tip of her tongue past the hooded clit at the top. Amélie inhaled sharply in reaction, running her hand through the chestnut hair and pressing Lena's mouth against her center. 

Lena was happy to oblige. She dove in, wrapping her arms under Amélie's strong thighs and cupping her ass. Her tongue ran through the moisture and she savored the taste, drinking it in and lapping at the pussy in front of her, and the way Amélie's thighs twitched under mouth showed that Amélie wanted this as much as she did. 

It wasn't hard to find the spots Amélie liked the most. She let out soft moans, music to Lena's ears, every time her tongue hit a particularly pleasurable spot. Lena was content to service Amélie like this forever, licking at the sweet center between her thighs, a hand on the back of Lena's head pressing her closer, her sex wet and slick under Lena's mouth.

Lena didn't realize Amélie was close until her orgasm hit. Amélie stilled completely and let out a quiet moan. Her pussy throbbed and a fresh flood of wetness met Lena's face. Lena cupped her lips around Amélie's cunt, sloppily licking and drinking in the sweet nectar, caressing Amélie through her orgasm. 

She only pulled away when the hand in her hair tugged her upwards. She knew she looked like a mess, hair tousled and her face slick with Amélie's release, but Amélie gazed at her with a soft smile. 

"Beautiful, chérie," she murmured, licking her lips and sitting up. Lena didn't protest when Amélie cupped her face and leaned in to join their mouths together. Amélie was a great kisser, Lena thought, and not for the first time that night. Lena squealed when a cool tongue slid into her mouth, eagerly tasting the juices within. Lena was drunk with arousal and her cock throbbed and strained against the boyshorts, and she felt precum leak against the material. Their kiss deepened, from a hungry, passionate embrace into a more sensual one, and Amélie wrapped her arms around Lena to hold her tight, the stiff peaks of their breasts pressing against each other. Lena was more than happy to let Amélie take the lead in their union even though her cock was achingly hard and straining for release.

Amélie's hands drifted down Lena's back to cup her ass. She gave a light squeeze through Lena's underwear, prompting a squeal, then her fingers traced along the line of the waistband. With one smooth motion, she pulled the underwear down to Lena's thighs, freeing her erect cock. Lena gasped as her cock sprang free, the tip wet with precum. 

"I think you deserve some attention, non?" Amélie husked against Lena's mouth, tenderly running her fingertip along Lena's firm cock. 

" _Gaah_ ," Lena moaned in response, incapable of forming coherent words. Amélie gave a chuckle and pushed Lena onto the bed while she pulled the underwear off, leaving them both entirely nude. Amélie easily settled in on top of Lena to straddle her lithe form, pert breasts swaying slightly and her wet lower lips sliding against the underside of Lena's cock. Lena reached down, trying to hold on to Amélie's hips, but Amélie swiftly intercepted her and held her wrists above her head. 

"You are _mine_ tonight," Amélie growled. Lena's cock pulsed upon hearing that, heart rising in her chest, and she nodded meekly. Amélie lifted her hips slightly and slid one hand down between the two women to grasp Lena's cock and aligned the tip to her wet slit, then pressed her hips down.

Lena groaned and arched her back convulsively at the sensation of filling Amélie. Slick heat enveloped her stiff member, sliding against the velvet walls as she sunk further into the sex, and the two women grunted in unison as their hips met, Lena's cock buried fully within Amélie. The tight, wet cunt gave only the slightest resistance as Amélie lifted her hips up and slid back down. Lena gasped at the sensation and realized she wouldn't be able to last long, not as aroused as she was from pleasing the pussy she was now enveloped by. 

Amélie looked up and met Lena's eyes, giving a devilish smirk, then started to move her hips on Lena in a steady rhythm. Wet noises and soft groans filled the room. Lena gazed up at Amélie, admiring the abdominal muscles flexing as she worked and the sensual rocking of her hips on her lap; Lena was putty beneath Amélie, and she fully relaxed and let her partner take control. 

A familiar pressure started to build in Lena's core. Her cock ached against the slick heat engulfing her and she groaned, muscles tensing while she tried to hold her orgasm at bay. "I'm close," she could barely pant out. 

Smiling down at her, Amélie tightened her grip and increased her rhythm into steady, deep thrusts on Lena's cock while she clenched her walls around the stiff length. Lena almost missed Amélie's whisper, "Come for me." 

Lena became completely undone on hearing that. All resistance in her body evaporated immediately. She arched her back and tried to buck her hips into the body pressing down on her, striving for more pleasure as her climax hit. 

All the tension in her body snapped at once, groaning and whimpering as absolute pleasure rippled out from her center in waves, her cock throbbing within the tight confines of Amélie's cunt. The movements along her didn't slow at all as Amélie kept up the intense pace, rutting against her and milking the stiff dick. Amélie held her down while she writhed and thrashed, cock twitching and releasing hot warmth into Amélie, grunting as she pulsed against the tight silk embracing her until she was completely drained. 

Amélie only stopped her movements when Lena fell silent and relaxed into the bed. A gentle roll of her hips prompted Lena to twitch against her. "I'm sensitive, love," Lena murmured. 

"Mmm, feels like you're still ready to me," Amélie chuckled. She sat up straight and made sure Lena was watching as she pulled her hips away. Lena's still hard cock pulled out with a wet pop and her warm cum dribbled out of Amélie's pussy onto her stomach. Amélie cuddled up next to her side. Reaching two fingers between her legs, Amélie gathered the creamy release and pressed it to her lips, tongue darting out to taste it, then licked her fingers clean. Lena shuddered as she watched. 

"You're really cute when you come," Amélie whispered against her ear, gently massaging her side. "You're the best plaything a woman could ask for." Lena moaned in acknowledgement, speechless in the aftermath of her strong orgasm. Her muscles were still jelly when Amélie ran her hand down Lena's stomach and lightly palmed the erect cock.

"Hope you're not spent after that, chérie, we have a long night ahead of us."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you have any overwatch smut requests let me know in a comment, I'll be putting up an overwatch request fic soon and I'm always happy to add more stories to it :)


End file.
